This application relates generally to lighting devices and systems. More specifically, this application relates to a lighting device and system having a set of components enabling easy configuration and reconfiguration for selectively changing quantities, and proportions, of direct and/or indirect light provided, and for easy selective configuration and reconfiguration of the physical layout of the light sources included in the system.